Love Potion
by StarFyrez
Summary: AU.Sakura is a prep and Syaoran's a punk.So naturally,they hate eachother and yet they 'mysteriously' fall in love with eachother because of a Love Potion Sakura Tomoyo created.Find out what mischief this love potion has in store for them...


**Title:**Love Potion  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**  
AU.Sakura is a prep and Syaoran's a punk.So naturally,they hate eachother and yet they 'mischieviously' fall in love with eachother because of a Love Potion Sakura + Tomoyo created.Find out what mischief this love potion has in store for them...  
**Disclaimer:** If I ever got the money to, I'd buy Inuyasha as well. ~grins proudly~o.O;  
**A/N:**Here's a new fanfic I'm working on.Don't worry,I'm also working on the others so be patient.=D

**Love Potion**

(Chapter 1:Brewing Up Mischief)

A girl about the age of 18 slept happily on her cozy and warm bed.She had the most stunning auburn her you could ever see and the most beautiful and gentle emerald eyes you could ever lay your eyes upon.She slept on her bed with smile plastered on her face,that is until...

"Sakura,you little kaiju.Get up!!"A boy in his early twenties said.

The girl on the bed toppled off and fell on the soft carpet.She snorted and went back to her bed.

"Kaiju,I'm going to have to take this into extreme measures."He said shaking his head.He walked to the edge of the girls bed and lifted it up.

The girl of course,slid off it like sliding down a slide.She toppled down landing in a THUMP.

"Touya,you insignificant APE!!"She yelled.She stomped on his foot as hard as she could and walked towards the bathroom mumbling about how stupid Touya was and blah blah blah.

Touya held his foot inpain and as soon as the pain ceased he knocked on Sakura's door and said,"You're going to be late if you take any slower in there."

He didn't hear a sound inside and he opened the door silently.He peeked in and saw Sakura,asleep on the toilet.He erupted into laughter which made Sakura wake up grumpily.

"Touya,you moronic idiot.What the hell are you doing here?"She said gritting her teeth.Her brother pointed at her and she looked down at herself.

She was flushed with embarassment and slammed the door shut on her brothers face.She mumbled curse words at him once again and left the bathroom.

As she made her way downstairs she glanced at the clock."Touya!!Look what you did,You made me late you hobo."She wailed squinting her eyes at her dearest older brother.

He looked at her and smirked."Well,five minutes 'til class starts kaiju.You'd better get going."He said coolly.

She stomped on his foot once again and left her home.She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and finally made it to class.

She opened the door silently and slid into her seat."Kinomoto."The teacher said not even glancing at Sakura."Y-yes,sensei."She stammered.

"Once again,you're late but you're lucky to have your nice older brother call me before you got here.He said you fell asleep in the toilet or something like that."

Sakura flushed with embarassment hid her head low avoiding everyone's comments.She sighed and swore she'd kill Touya afterschool.

Sakura's class erupted into laughter but as minutes passed,the laughter ceased to commend.

"Sakura-chan.Didn't I tell you to set your clock timer?"A girl with the most beautiful amethyst eyes and hair to match whispered.

"I did but I guess I didn't hear it,Tomoyo."Sakura replied sweatdropping.Tomoyo giggled silently and said to herself. _The same old Sakura._

As the bell rang signaling everyone to get to their next class,Sakura had bumped into someone.

"Gomen Nasai."She said softly but then lifeted her head to see amber eyes."YOU!"She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes,me."He said coolly but in a seductive tone."What is it you want from,_me__._ He said smirking.

"Syaoran,that is not the way to greet a lady."A voice said behind him.Syaoran rolled his eyes.

The voice belonged to a sweet boy named Eriol who had navy colored hair and eyes to match.

He took Sakura's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.He did the same with Tomoyo's which made both of them blush.

Sakura gave him a warm smile and she shot a glare at Syaoran."You worthless twit,watch where you're going!"She said to Syaoran STILL glaring daggers at him.

Syaoran looked at her coolly and said,"Maybe you shouldn't be falling asleep in the toilet so much." Sakura clenched her fists and socked Syaoran in the arm.

"Mess with me again,I'll sock you in the face and believe me.You will NOT like it."She then turned her heels and walked off to Science class.

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and patted her back."Sakura-chan,why are you so mean to him?"She asked softly.

"He annoys me Tomoyo and if I let him get the best of me who knows what I'll do then."She replied.

Tomoyo gave looked at her best friend sadly and shook her head."Don't worry about him.I'm sure he just likes irritating you because he has no life of his own."She said smiling.

Sakura giggled lightly and nodded.They both entered the classroom and sat down.Syaoran and Eriol entered the classroom and sat down,not saying a word to anybody.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the teacher."Class,we are going to be making potions today.You can make whatever you want but just be careful what chemicals you mix together."The teacher announced smiling.

The class nodded happily and took off towards the closet to get their lab coats."So Sakura,what do kind of potion do want to make?"Tomoyo asked mischieviously.

Sakura's eyes soon glistened with stars and she said,"I want to make a love potion,Tomoyo-chan. So,Rei-kun would fall in love with me."

Tomoyo looked at her with a puzzled and soon,she erupted into a fit of giggles.Sakura turned to look at her best friend and rolled her eyes.

"What would you want to do,Tomoyo-chan?"She said raising and eyebrow and smirking."S-Sakura.I think t-the love potion is just the thing we should make."Tomoyo replied stuttering.

Sakura giggled lightly,knowing how big of a crush she had for Eriol,although she'd never admit it.

"Its decided then,let's make some magic."Sakura said taking some chemicals from the tray before them.

Meanwhile

"Syaoran,what kind of a potion do you want to make?"Eriol asked."Whatever you want to make."He replied dully.

"What about a shrinking potion."Eriol suggested."How the hell are we supposed to make that."Syaoran said raising an eyebrow in irritation.

"That's the genius of it,my man.We figure it out on our own."Eriol said puffing out his chest.

Syaorna looked at Eriol as if he was crazy and said,"Whatever you do,Eriol.Don't involve me."

Eriol shook his head."This is a project,Syaoran.So,no matter how bad this potion turns out we'll be in it together."Syaoran's eyes bulged out and so he scooted two feet away from Eriol.

"Yeah,you'll be working on it,Eriol.go ahead.Start."Syaoran said."Yes,that's the spirit."Eriol beamed and started mixing chemicals together.

_This is going to be a looooong day._ Syaoran thought sweatdropping.

Sakura sighed at dumped some pink liquid inside the flask and shook it.

"Sakura!!Its not supposed to be done that way.If we mix it all wrong the whole school may explode!"Tomoyo said with concern in her voice.

Sakura shook her head and said,"Well then,that's a risk I'm willing to take." Tomoyo looked at her as if she'd gone mental.

Sakura soon mixed in some green gooey liquid inside the flask and soon the flask started to shake.Tomoyo glanced between Sakura and the flask.

_OMG!I'm__ going to die right here just because of a stupid project._ Tomoyo thought.

Soon,the shaking ceased and Sakura picked up the flask and examined it."Here,try it."Sakura said handing it to Tomoyo. 

"Try it?Try it on who,where WHY?"Tomoyo said with worry.Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes,try it on someone or something.Just go already."Sakura said pointing to the squirrel sitting upon the window.Tomoyo nodded and walked towards the squirrel.

Tomoyo poured a tiny bit onto the squirrel and instantly,it started shaking.Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a helpless look in her eyes.

Sakura gulped and walked towards the both of them.The squirrel soon stopped shaking and then it turned to look at Tomoyo.

It suddenly leaped up onto her arm and clinged onto her for dear life.Sakura giggled at the sight of both of them.

Tomoyo tried shaking the squirrel off her but it was hopeless.She sighed and walked back into her seat.

"The potion worked,right?"Sakura said in an amused tone.Tomoyo glared at Sakura then smile softly."Its kawaii though."She squealed happily like a little girl.Sakura sweatdropped and suddenly felt queasy.

"Sakura-chan,daijoubu desu ka?"Tomoyo asked in a worried voice.Sakura nodded lightly then shook her head."I'll be fine,Tomoyo-chan."Sakura replied giving her a fake smile.

Tomoyo could see through her lie and so she stood,with the squirrel still clinging onto her.She sweatdropped and turned to Sakura."I'm going to get you some water,okay?"

Sakura nodded giving Tomoyo a little smile.Tomoyo walked up to the teachers desk and asked.The teacher nodded a yes and so Tomoyo left,heading towards the school cafeteria.

Sakura sighed and looked around the classroom.She turned to Rika and Naoko who seemed to be making some kind of potion that smelled really good. _It must be perfume._ She thought and giggled silently.

She then turned her head to look at Chiharu and Yamazaki who seemed to be making some weird potion.Chiharu then began 'pretend' choke Yamazaki.Sakura sweatdropped. _Mou.The__ potion they're making is probably related to Yamazaki to never lie again._ She giggled and then turned her head towards Syaoran and Eriol.

_I've known them both since kindergarten.Even if I have known them for so long,I'll always hate Syaoran but never Eriol.Sakura_ thought._Eriol__ is too nice and polite and it seems Tomoyo and him are perfect for eachother.She_ then smiled not noticing Syaoran and Eriol looking at her oddly.

"What do you think's up with her?"Syaoran asked Eriol."She seems to be in deep thought."Eriol replied."About what?"Syaoran asked once again.Eriol shrugged and Syaoran just shook his head.

Tomoyo then walked into the room panting and then handing Sakura the glass of water.Sakura smiled warmly and took the glass.

She was about to drink it until Tomoyo came rushing out of the room."Tomoyo-chan,where are you going?"Sakura asked.

"I want to un-cling this squirrel from me so I thought wetting it with water might help."Tomoyo replied."Okay."Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

Some students in the class snickered at the squirrel and Tomoyo.Sakura sighed and soon felt queasy again.Her eyes got a bit blurry so she tried to shake it off.

She reached for the cup of water she left on the table before she ran after Tomoyo but instead she reached the flask.Not knowing she had it,she drank half of it.

She soon felt like the room was spinning and so she started shaking heavily.The teacher looked at her with a concerned face.

"Kinomoto,daijoubu desu ka?"The teacher asked with worry.The class soon started gathering around her.

Syaoran and Eriol stood to look as well,curious to what was happening.Sakura's eyes were shut tight and she was fidgeting a lot.

She slowly fluttered them open and the first thing she saw was Syaoran.He raised an eyebrow and soon Sakura stood up as if nothing happened.

The whole class just rolled their eyes and went back to their seats.The teacher sighed and sat back down to grading papers but Sakura,somehow she was different.She had a love struck look on her face and Syaoran was horrified to see her looking at him that way.

Sakura's face brightened as she saw Syaoran.She soon ran up to him and clinged onto his arm,just like what the squirrel did to Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun,my sweet and beloved gumdrop lollipop."Sakura said grinning.

The whole class stopped their chattering and turned to stare at Sakura and Syaoran."K-Kinomoto,get the hell away from me!"Syaoran yelled as he looked at Sakura with a horrified face.

Sakura giggled like a little girl and said,"Silly,Syaoran-kun.You know I love you and vice versa."Syaoran's eyes bulged out.The class soon erupted into laughter.

Syaoran's face was beet red because of the humiliation Sakura was doing to him."Kinomoto,whatever you're planning.Keep me out of it!"He yelled.

Sakura smiled and clung onto him once more."I'm not playing anything silly."Eriol coughed and Syaoran glared at him.

"This isn't funny."Syaoran said thorugh gritted teeth.Eriol shrugged."Chill,Syaoran.I'm not the one whose getting clung onto."He replied smirking.

Tomoyo then walked into the room.She stared at Sakura and Syaoran,horrified at what Sakura was doing.She clung onto him just like the squirrel onto her.

She soon ran to her desk and looked at the potion.It was half full and the water she gave Sakura wasn't even close to empty.

_OMG!!Sakura__ drank the potion instead of the water by accident!_ Tomoyo thought with a scared look on her face._What__ am I going to do?_ She then turned to look at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I hope the effect wears off because once the old Sakura comes back,she'll be REALLY mad."She whispered to herself."What have I done?"Tomoyo said mumbled glancing back at Sakura and Syaoran.

**A/N:Well,did** you like it?If you did tell me in your review if I should continue or not.R&R PLEASE


End file.
